Charmspeak Ain't Fun
by SmileandWaveBoys
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner: a fun, memorable time spent with Jason's girl and her family - or so he thought. When he accidentally lets something slip from his mouth, Piper's sure to teach him a lesson on resistance. And this is one he's sure to never forget. Rated M. Jasper.


**A/N: So...I was asked for smut? Just letting you know, I'm completely new at this; as in, never written this type of thing ever. I've been close – but not this close. So...read and review, I suppose.**

 **...Yeah. Excuse me while I rid myself in holy water.**

 _ **ObeliskX**_ **, sorry for the incredibly long wait for this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

You'd think a couple of innocent throwbacks directed to a fiery young lady like Piper herself would just earn another equally as witty remark along with a couple of slaps and kicks sprinkled here and there, but never an actual lesson being physically taught to him before. Granted, they've done the deed before (in countless positions in various angles), but this was undoubtedly new.

Well, not entirely. The first time this happened included whipped cream, an empty house, and Jason was actually allowed to move his hands. Piper, however, had different thoughts this time. And before the whole exchange even happened, he had honestly thought it would be pleasurable for him, and he even challenged her with a cocky smirk, which she only spat back at him before punching his mouth in frustration and indignation with her lips.

But _this_ – this was absolutely, wholly, utterly, one thousand give-or-give (yes, he meant to say that) percent _torturable_. Sure, he'd always been aware that children of Aphrodite always had the upper-hand in love, lust, rape, or in this case: all of the damned above. But _gods_ , did he wish he could move right then. Touch her, or do _something_ , other than lay down there moaning like a sun-baked pansy on a Friday night.

However, this situation was much more different. You see, he had come there for Thanksgiving break, the most inconvenient of times to be doing _this_ right then, when he had noticed something at the dinner table whilst Piper's relatives rammed out on some serious stuffing and gravy. "Woah," he had not-so-smartly acknowledged when Tristan and the others were for once not judging him for, and he quote: 'taking our little girl away from us' and were doing their own thing for the time being.

"What?" she had asked then, her sparkling eyes staring at him acquiescently. She'd just finished gulping down her remaining cider, licking her lips at him unknowingly provocatively. "Everything alright? I know the whole family's a bit overbearing at times, but you've met them before."

He nodded his head, half-agreeing with her but at the same still focused on the flash of something bright and looked silver that gleamed across her tongue as she talked. "Yeah, it's not that; your family's great, and despite the fact they all seem to hate me – it's all good. Especially that kid Darren over there, he totally seems to love me."

She grinned sheepishly, glancing over to the dark-haired boy in the corner who was glaring in their direction – more specifically Jason's. "He's the neighbor's son, and he just so happens to have thanksgiving break as well."

Jason looked between the boy and Piper before scrutinizing his eyes. "Just so happens, I guess. He's looking at you like it's something more."

"My, my," she smirked, her eyes now shading into a bluer hue. He wondered offhandedly if any of her relatives, or Darren in that case, noticed just how alarmingly sharp her eyes changed color. He wondered if they thought it was a beautiful genetic mishap, or something of the sort, because honestly, how could something so strange but gorgeous happen all at once and on the same equally fantastic person, and not one being question anything about it? It was like watching a chemical reaction formulate to something astounding and contrasting, but not finding any way to question how on earth it happened. "They do say green is for the gay. You want to tell me something, Sparky?"

He tried to resist rolling his eyes at her remark, but he couldn't help but be amused. "Envious. Green is for the _envious_ ," he corrected as she slanted her lips while raising her eyebrow at him. "And no, I'm just saying that clearly, you've led him on or something, I don't know. Before we started dating and all."

"Before we started dating, I was barely fifteen, so no, you couldn't exactly say I was leading him on all that much," she pointed out, looking over thoughtfully at her empty cider glass. It was presumably clear that she wanted more. "But, I guess I do see your point. He liked me when we were younger, and he's even tried to kiss me a few times, but it's no big deal."

At this, Jason's strained smile cut short, letting confusion mixed with mild irritation set in. "Wait, he what?" he voiced out a few silent but uncomfortable moments later. "Where was I when all this not-really-kisses happened? Before or after I claimed you as mine and desensitizing you both on my bed and _your whole cabin's beds_?"

Piper's eyes widened before snapping her gaze back to his and loosely letting out an awkward laugh. "Woah, there. Calm down before you overreact, Jason," she teased him, releasing a reassuring smile in the direction of those who were now starting to stare at the couple wearily and whispering to their fellow gossiper on what the two could possibly be saying. "It's not like it was all you anyway; I'm pretty sure I contributed as well, I recall and I'm sure you do too."

He snorted. "Please. You know I do all the work anyway." Piper stared at him with a shocked look on her face. He smirked. What he said wasn't true, and they both knew it – Piper was able to handle him fairly well, and while that was undeniable, the challenging look on Piper's was too, so to speak.

" _What_ ," she hissed, though he could see the highly amused tone she used as she spoke the word. "You really want to go _there_? When I could easily tear off your shirt and show my entire family, including poor little Darren over there, all the scratch marks blanketing like mosquito bites all over your back from previous nights ago?"

 _Uh-oh._ He felt heat start to rush to his cheeks, but he turned his face from her at the last second before turning towards the rest of the family. "Just discussing about school," he addressed the relatives who had fully spent their attention on them now, and some of the ones nearer to where they were sitting shot knowing stares at them. At least those were the teenager cousins, he thought, rather than the adults. Because if the elders knew what type of things that were going on through his head at that moment, he would have been barbecued for.

"Yeah," Piper agreed, but even he caught the mischievous edge she held as she consoled her relatives. He vaguely wondered what on earth she was planning right then. "And we're spent. I think we're going to head to sleep now. See you all in the morning." She said one word in her native language which he presumably thought meant 'goodnight' because all of her relatives synchronized the same back to her. Except Darren, whose glare sharpened their razor at the sight of them walking towards the massive staircase together, hands held in a tangle. When he was angled at a certain position away from the family but towards Darren, Jason flipped the shorter boy off with his finger.

Darren's eyes only heated, and Jason smirked.

"Pipes," it was Tristan, Piper's father, who spoke next. Jason stared back at him, trying to avoid the strange look he was sending him. He remembered his first day meeting the man: it was nerve-wracking and he didn't know how to start a conversation with the guy, and he had been trying so hard to impress him because he was sure that that was the only meet-the-father-for-the-first-time chance he'd ever get because...well, Piper was pretty much the _one_ for him. But now, he'd grown a lot more confident around his girl's father, but even he knew his boundaries towards the man. "You sure you want to sleep right now? It's only ten."

"Yes, dad. School was a mess," Piper explained in the tone she used whenever she wanted something from Tristan. She knew that she'd almost always get it, but she never did ask for much. Except now. "And plus, all the demons there pretty much wore us out," she shot her father a knowing look, aware of all the prying eyes of her relatives on them. He reflected inwardly that though Tristan knew about demigods and the whole gist, it was a whole new and unrelatable topic for the rest of the family.

Tristan nodded once, telling them that he'd got the inadvertent message, though it was a bald-faced lie; they haven't seen one monster in a week. Piper had grinned at her father before sprinting up the stairs with Jason lightly in tow after her. He was still confused as to what exactly was going on, and he found himself getting drowsy by the second, but once the door was shut close and Piper's small hands hooked around his wrists and flaunted them tight to the wall, and suddenly, her lips could not come soon enough flushing against his, he found himself not so tired anymore.

And that was precisely how a few minutes later he was bare from the waist up, her being straddled unbearably close to his body but not quite touching his except for her tongue which was legitimately attached to his abdomen, letting it trail upon each plane and carve before biting softly at the hollow of his neck, releasing a very intimate gasp escape from him. At the sound, she grinned before tightening her hold on his wrists and pressing them harder into the bed sheets below them both.

Her hot breath left sparks of electricity crackling like fire against the skin she passed, and literally too, him being the son of electricity itself. As for Piper, as he had described, only her thin long legs was the thing that kept him pinned to the bed and not floating (again, literally) to the ceiling of pleasure. She was doing plenty of things with her tongue, teeth, lips, and just with her simple presence, but he wanted so much more from her. She was barely even touching him; there was no friction, and if he ground his hips one more time desperately against the bed sheets, he was sure to get some sort of rash.

He knew he had the strength to overtake Piper if he had the right mind to focus – years of training tended to do that to a person – but not when she had him under her grasp so overwhelmingly easy like she right now did. His breath once again hitched as her long eyelashes tickled against his cheek as she spoke, strangely sultrily to him, making him shiver in anticipation. "This has been going on for about ten minutes now," she informed him, breathing rather lightly compared to him.

He couldn't find the goddamned breath in him to reply back after a long while of panting and gulping oxygen that just did not want to reciprocate the method back. He could _feel_ Piper's smirk on his skin. Her tongue brushed along his collarbone right then, and he felt something almost metallic against him. He remembered vaguely when they were talking just minutes before and he had spotted something gleaming across her tongue. She'd gotten a _tongue piercing_ and he just noticed. This only made his breathing get shallower and shallower. Eventually, he formulated: "W-why...why are you..." he gulped, "telling me this?"

She grinned with malice. "You said I don't work for your attention, basically. I'm just proving just how wrong you are, which would explain the no touching on your part. And," she added, not a trace of hesitance or shyness in her actions or words, "as for the no making any abrupt and scarring noises policy – well, you wouldn't exactly want to wake up the whole house, now do you? Imagine what they would do to you if they were to see you in such a compromising position with me. After you were on such great terms with them..."

That was a point, he somehow duly noted. He felt the strange need to cough because of his throat going dry, but somehow held it back. "I don't...I don't understand..." How was it that this one girl managed to make him so desperate and needy for her all at once, and on the verge of crying out to her? It wasn't fair on her part, honestly.

"What's there not to understand?" Piper smiled again before looking at him affectionately. She kissed his cheek lovingly, making him let out a small groan of satisfaction; her lips being nicely cool against his hot and flushed skin. "This is only the part where it gets tougher." _Wait, what?_ She leaned her head even more forward before going for a seductive approach, though it sort of broke while she laughed in the middle of her sentence. "You aren't allowed to reciprocate any movements that I do to you, unless I say so. Also, you can make noises – I'm not that harsh – but honestly, if you don't want your head cut off by tomorrow morning, then I suggest you keep it to a bare minimum."

It was precisely then he realized from the slight shift of her tone and uncannily sweetness she talked in, that she was using charmspeak on him. This was evidently clear when she removed her fingers from his wrists hesitantly, and when he had the only instinct on his mind right then: to grab her close and hold on to her until death did them part and forever more after that, he realized with a gutting feeling that his hands fell limply immobile and paralyzed. Sure, there was a part of him that was seriously freaking out right then, but as soon as the shock passed, Piper's lips, hands, and arms all encompassed his body like a cocoon, and he embraced it, biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming when her hands pushed insistently over his chest, abdomen, roaming against the scars she'd already made nights before, and he knew he was particularly screwed.

Her left hand cupped the side of his neck, her lips attached to his earlobe, and right hand swiftly running down his chest before resting themselves on the belt of his pants. She had no idea just how hard it was to keep quiet right then. He fought to keep a conversation, not verbally letting her know that she'd already won the moment she started this game. "S-so...y-you got...you got a piercing...hhuh?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured against his skin, biting softly against his cheek. Her fingers had already looped through the metal of his belt and was free. The next step was to simply just unbutton the thick material, and he was home-free. Well, not quite. "You like it?" _She just asked me if I liked it_ , he thought offhandedly, trying to get his brain to focus on the question and not on her hands and body. _Answer the damn question, you pansy!_

He opened his mouth to speak just when Piper tugged down the rest of his pants, leaving her eyes open to the bulge that was his particular interest in the situation. She hastily removed his blue boxers then before shoving it away in a dark corner, and his prideful little friend down there pointed accusingly at her as if to blame his whole life story on the person who made it throb almost painfully in the first place. Piper McLean, of course. It's always been her.

Her eyes left a heating gaze upon it, and in normal situations, this may have left him to blush, but considering he was already hot and bothered all over, all he felt was more irritation at not being able to touch her. However, all the words he'd wanted to say to her now completely left his mind as she lifted herself off of him – leaving him abruptly freezing and unsatisfied – and flung off her shirt before staring down at him, an impassive expression on her face.

Don't get Jason wrong, he'd seen her body before, obviously, considering none of them were nowhere near of having their virtue due to it being lost a long time ago. But, even now to that day, it was like watching the sun unfold during dawn, and being the few to actually appreciate it. In fact, he was the only one to appreciate it, and that only made him more satisfied – until he remembered Piper's rule about not touching her, and he felt himself frowning.

"This isn't amusing, you know." How he said that so clearly, he did not no. Perhaps it was the fact that for once, he actually _wanted_ to say that and not just distract her into lifting off this stupid curse.

Piper had other thoughts as she gathered her chestnut hair onto one side of her shoulder, exposing her neck all for him before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra, letting it fall easily off her shoulders and to the floor, where all of the other hastily discarded clothes now rested in peace. _Two more clothing pieces left,_ he thought despairingly, his mind then working overtime. _Just hang on._ His eyes snapped down to her arching neck before working his way to her large breasts and perky points and resting there. He imagined all the things he could be doing to her right then, and he let out a soft groan. _This is seriously not fair. Shooting me will cause me less irritability._

"I happen to think it's quite amusing," Piper said, still refusing to touch him right then. His hands strained and fidgeting against the bed sheets, but they wouldn't give. He was sure his face looked constipated by then from the effort. She grinned before reaching down, her soft hair prickling his chest making him gasp, and kissing his nose. "You're adorable when you're helpless, you know that?"

No, he wouldn't know because this feeling was almost completely foreign to him. It only really happened when he was around Piper nowadays. "Yes, I like your piercing. It's completely a Piper McLean thing to do, and yeah, it looks damn hot," he said confidently despite the fact he didn't feel it, but _finally_ , he smiled cockily when her focus faltered for a second there at the abrupt answer, and she looked lost for a split-second like she hadn't expected him to be so upfront, especially since he had his whole pride to lose.

But his triumph was very much short-lived when that erotic smile sizzled on her lips, making those dimples more prominent as she beamed at him. "You know, I _almost_ want to release you right now," she said, trailing her hands up and down his body again, sending his thoughts once again to oblivion. She noticed this because she shot him a knowing look. "But I won't. Just because I can."

"Fuck you," he eventually said as his last defense before rolling his head back to the pillows and trying to release some of his tension. His length was beginning to poke Piper on her ass, but it wasn't like he could move it away from her if he wanted to. "You're totally pulling a Mr. Grey sort of thing on me."

She laughed at this, her melodic tone only slightly dosing the angry fire in him. "There's a difference though: Mr. Grey isn't the daughter of rape, just saying." And _that_ was the first time he let out a moan that was louder and more boisterous than Percy's sing-along to the radio. "Shh, honestly, someone's gonna hear you from the sounds you're making."

"L-let them," he bit out before groaning again. "Piper, _please_. I give in. Just... _stop_." Piper grinned lopsided at him, her tan skin gleaming under the moonlight seeping through the window. She was still naked from the waist up, and it was seriously bothering the shit out of him. Especially because he was the one completely bare and the feeling of her jeans against his skin made him further annoyed with himself and her even more.

"Wrong, baby. You said the wrong thing," she giggled before instantly removing all contact once again from him and walking around the room, and he watched in absolute horror as she reached down to grab her bra from where it flung across the room like a sling-shot earlier.

"NO!" Jason screamed, not caring one bit anymore that most probably he'd woken up every living creature including the plants in the garden outside just from his yell. Piper flipped around to look at him with wide eyes, her hands frozen as she halted her movements in putting on her bra. "I meant stop being such a tease. I swear on the Styx, if you _dare_ put that horrid material back on – "

Piper burst out laughing, unable to hold in her chortles any longer. He watched her as her arms clutched her sides, making her breasts stand out even more, in shock at what he just said. _Where the hell did that come from, Jason Grace?_ "Oh, God," she gasped through her tears of laughter. "I certainly wasn't expecting something like _that_. You, my lovely, deserve a reward."

It became quite silent after that with him just staring at her in apprehension, still spread out like a fucking eagle across her huge bed, and her staring back almost respectfully. "...This better mean I can touch you." But as he tried to raise his arms experimentally, he found that still it was impossible, and he knew his answer before Piper even replied back.

"No," she said, mockingly staring at him with pity. "This just means I'm prepared to fuck the brains out of you, but you can't touch me yet." At least it was a start, he rationalized, though he found himself slowly getting greedy for more attention from her. He wanted her all over him, and him all over her, just like the way it should be. He didn't like this arrangement they had, but then again, he never did.

Before his brain could process what was going on, she fumbled with her buttons before shoving down the remaining of her jeans and tugging down her underwear and painting it across the tan canvas that was her legs. _I've just seen heaven._ He bit the corner of his lip in apprehension as he awaited for her to come closer to him. She swung her legs across the middle of his chest, and he heard himself take a sharp inhale of his breath when he felt something moist pool around from where she was sitting. Piper noticed this before smiling softly down at him. "I-I did that to you?" he asked in bewilderment. "B-but I didn't even...do anything."

She laughed tenderly down at him. "You don't have to. You just...do." This time, when she reached down to kiss him, it was a lot more solicitous and compassionate than it was before. And he appreciated that because that was the one thing he _could_ return back to her at that moment. He sent her a heartwarming grin and much more that words couldn't quite describe, though he could try.

"Though you're the biggest tease to have existed in the history of obnoxious teases ever," he pointed out, tilting his head up at her to take a better look at her. "I still absolutely, wholeheartedly adore you to the depths of this earth and back. I love you, seriously."

She rolled her eyes. "That was almost romantic." She dragged her whole body downwards to lay down on him when he groaned as her breasts and lower intimate bits moved perkily along with her across his chest. She was gorgeously beautiful, he'd admit, but gods shoot him if he didn't want to take her savagely against all the objects in the house right then. Piper murmured in his ear lightly, "I love you too, Jason."

He laughed slightly, trying to ease himself though it didn't work considering everything anatomically on him was absolute diamond hard at the sheer moment, and he couldn't find it in him to move at all. He became serious as he sighed out: "Now do me."

Piper shot Jason one last teasing, seductive, and sexy smile before wrapping his arms around him to hold him still (not that her charmspeak wasn't doing that already) and lifting her hips and hovering over his provokingly aching length. She let herself there for a long while before he started to get rather impatient and was on the verge of opening his mouth and barking out 'what is taking so long, woman' when she finally, finally, and _finally_ brought down her moist entrance to meet his key whilst her legs wrapped around his hips.

He moaned loudly, his mind becoming mush gravy and head rolling back to the pillows once more as his eyes met Piper's enriching colorful ones and focused on her and their love-making. After a couple of heart-wrenching moments, she lifted herself off of his numbing hips and brought herself down upon him again, and again, and again. As her body bounced against his, he forced all his concentration into lifting his hips up and down into colliding with hers, and he was very happy with himself when he realized he could do that. Jason's head reached up to nibble slightly on Piper's bottom lip and embraced the sound of her first vibrating moan of the enticing night.

She reached down fully and grasped his lips with hers, bringing their passion for each other into one bruising kiss, and he was so entranced, that he didn't even notice his hands lift up like they had a mind of its own and rake them across her hips, forcing her to come down his length less teasingly and more appealingly. His hands cupped around her waist for a while, him forgetting in the back of his head just how _soft_ her skin was against his calloused feel, before swiftly plunging them up and squeezing her breasts, circling her nipples as he did so. _I just broke through the charmspeak. I'm free to do whatever I want._ She gasped as she just noticed the new information herself. "J-Jason..."

He couldn't form any possible comprehensive sentence or even a fragment at that moment because at the state of his brain, nothing could save him now, but he really wanted to bite back at her 'so how does it feel like to have the lower-hand?', and he was only slightly disappointed when he couldn't. Their hips were coming together now at an alarmingly fast-paced rate, their original synchronized setting now choppy and impatient. He felt himself plunging deeper and harder with every thrust, and she the same as at last, they rode out their highs together, coming in unison and screaming the others' name.

 _Thank gods for birth control._

They laid there, breathing uncharacteristically fast and inhuman (then again, they weren't fully so, being half-god and all) together, and he breathed her in, trying to make sure she was real. "I love you," Jason said finally, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I so fucking love you."

Piper laughed slightly then, releasing, "I love you, too, but you always knew that anyway," and he realized then as companionable silence fell upon them, that nothing was more existent than them two together, holding each other for the rest of forever.

That stupid boy Darren, in the form of his alone and sulking self, could go suck himself and all the others that couldn't reach on their level for all Jason would care, anyway. She was his, and that was all.


End file.
